


'pag ikaw ang kasabay (puso'y napapalagay)

by myeonkais



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Second Chances
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: NBSB si Kyungsoo na kinukulit ng isang officemate niya for a date. Sa sobrang desperado niyang layuan ng epal na officemate, sinabi niyang may boyfriend na siya at pinakita pa ang grad pic ng nasabing"boyfriend"sa wallet niya.Wala naman sigurong makakaalam na ang grad pic na pinakita niya ay picture ng college crush niyang si Jongin Kim...na halos pitong taon na niyang hindi nakikita, 'di ba?— alternatively: isang (nakakalokang) kaisoo office au
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	'pag ikaw ang kasabay (puso'y napapalagay)

**Author's Note:**

> here's my ambag for #HappyKaisooDay 2021! and it's a multi-chaptered fic!
> 
> kaunting background lang sa fic na 'to wahahaha. ito dapat ang ambag ko for last year's kaisoo day kaso busy ako sa trabaho kaya nalimutan ko na. ngayong marami na akong time, napagpasyahan kong balikan ang AU na 'to kasi kklk, binabagabag ako nito!!!
> 
> i got this idea noong nagta-trabaho pa ako sa HR department ng isang bangko. akala kasi ng officemate ko na boyfriend ko si jongin after niyang makita ang photocard na nasa wallet ko HAHAHAHA! one thing led to another...and surprise, nakagawa ako ng outline for this whole office au (yes, pati sa ibang pairings na mababanggit sa fic na 'to, meron lol). this is me writing about my (real) day job lol so expect some technical terms.
> 
> this will be divided into three chapters, at magkakaroon ng rating change sa last chapter (yes, susugal talaga ako this year lol).
> 
> content warning for harassment sa first part; i've alluded a sample of office harassment so pls skip it if you're uncomfortable with it!
> 
> unbeta'ed pa 'to ngayon at babalikan ko na lang ulit para ayusin ang typos!
> 
> title is from KLWKN by Music Hero.
> 
> enjoy!!!

It all started with a simple lie.

Bilang ni Kyungsoo ang instances na nagsinungaling siya sa tanang buhay niya—thanks sa pananakot sa kanya ni Mamu Do dati na kukunin siya ng nuno sa punso pag nagsinungaling siya—at honestly, ito na ang pangwalo.

Ayaw niya talagang magsinungaling pero wala eh, desperate times call for desperate measures. Gusto lang niyang matapos na ang pangungulit ni Jaesung sa kanya kasi shit, pagod na pagod na siya.

Both of them stared at the wallet Kyungsoo’s holding. To be more specific, sa  _ picture  _ na nasa loob ng wallet ni Kyungsoo. Pasimple niyang isinandalang siko sa ibabaw ng photocopying machine para itago kahit paano ang panginginig ng kanang kamay niya. 

_ Please maniwala ka ayoko na talaga tigilan mo akong manyak ka please please please _

“Kaya please, wag mo na akong kulitin, Sir,” dahan-dahan niyang sabi, iwas ang tingin sa lalaking tila galit sa kanya. “I...I have a boyfriend. Ayoko pong magkaroon ng gulo so plea–” 

“Bullshit,” Jaesung hissed, eyes narrowing at the photo. Maya-maya pa ay ibinaling niya ang tingin kay Kyungsoo. “You could’ve told me that months ago. You just wasted  _ my _ time,” bintang niya.

Kyungsoo gaped at this guy, totally shocked. Wow, asshole much? At siya pa ngayon ang may kasalanan? Gusto nang manapak ni Kyungsoo right there and there kasi hello, what’s not fucking clicking? He’s not interested since Day 1, okay? Ano bang malabo sa pag-turn down niya sa lahat ng date invitations, hindi pag-accept sa follow requests sa  _ lahat _ ng social media accounts, at literal na pag-iwas sa epal na lalaking ‘to rito sa opisina!? 

Sabi na nga ba dapat iniwasan na niya si Jaesung after niyang i-handle ang New Employees Orientation ng lalaki five months ago. Ekis na agad ang lalaking ‘to kay Kyungsoo noong una pa lang. Paano ba naman, pinagmayabang ng kupal na ‘to na graduate siya mula sa isang Big 4 university, with that annoying conyo slang na kulang na lang ay dumugo ang mga tenga ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang  _ cringe _ . At bago matapos ang unang araw ng orientation, tatlong beses siyang kinulit ni Jaesung for his number at lantarang nilandi sa harap ng officemates nila.

Pota, ginawang night club ang opisina. Ano siya, nag-apply dito para maghanap ng hookup?!

(Buti sana kung nag-apply nga. Ayon sa chismis sa kanya ni Baekhyun from Recruitment, napakasok lang daw ang Jaesung na ‘to dahil may #connections sa upper management).

Alam naman ni Kyungsoo kung paano ipagtanggol ang sarili niya sa ganitong mga gago, pero sa sitwasyon niya kay Jaesung ngayon...delikado talaga. Career niya ang nakasalalay dito. Mas malakas ang kapit ng kupal na ‘to kumpara sa kanyang probationary employee pa lang. Takot siya na baligtarin ni Jaesung ang narrative if ever mang mag-file siya ng incident report.

Kaya...naisip niyang gawin ito.

Sa panic niya, napilitan siyang magsinungaling at sabihing may long-time boyfriend siya...kahit wala naman talaga. Nang hindi maniwala si Jaesung, ipinakita niya ang grad pic ng college crush niya (na pinagkatago-tago niya sa wallet niya all these years) at ipinakilala ang lalaking nasa picture bilang boyfriend niya.

Dinasalan na ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng santo at santa na kilala niya, hoping na ito na ang kasagutan sa problema niya. Kung hindi, he had no other choice but to resign para tuluyan nang makalayo sa gagong ‘to.

“I cannot fucking believe I wasted my time on you,” Jaesung snarled as he yanked the photocopying room door open. Kyungsoo’s anger flared up at the sight of Jaesung’s expression, which was some kind of mixture of disgust and disbelief. “You’re not even  _ that _ cute,” pahabol nito bago tuluyang iwan mag-isa si Kyungsoo sa loob.

Kyungsoo just stared at Jaesung’s (ugly) retreating form, dumbfounded. The audacity of that asshole! Sino ba ang tangang naghabol, siya ba!? Kaloka, men and their fragile ego talaga!

After a few minutes, doon lang nagsink in kay Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari. Sa wakas, nilubayan na siya ni Jaesung. Wala nang mangungulit, wala nang mangha-harass. Hindi na siya magre-resign. Dito na nagtatapos ang stressful na problema niya sa kupal na ‘yon. 

Kyungsoo stared at the photo on his wallet and sighed. He couldn’t believe that a photo of a man he once loved saved him from this mess. 

_ Pota naman, Jongin _ , isip-isip niya habang nagpipigil ng luha. Nagfocus na lang siya sa ngiti ni Jongin sa picture.  _ Hanggang ngayon talaga...hay. Salamat. Maraming salamat.  _

* * *

“Oy, ikaw ha! May nalaman ako tungkol sa ‘yo.”

Kyungsoo jumped a little in his seat nang bigla siyang akbayan ni Baekhyun. He tried shoving him away kaso iba rin ang tibay ng pagkapit ng ka-opisina sa kanya. “Ano na naman yan, ha?” disinterested niyang sabi, hoping Baekhyun would take the hint.

Of course, Baekhyun wouldn’t. Hinablot pa nito ang wireless mouse na gamit ni Kyungsoo to catch his attention. “Ikaw ha! Di ka nagsasabi!”

“Bakit ako magkukwento sa ‘yo e ‘di naman tayo close?” sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay kuha ng mouse. Tinuon lang niya ang pansin sa tumpok tumpok na training evaluation sheets na kailangan niyang matapos i-encode bago matapos ang linggo. Backlog pa ito ng Training Officer na pinalitan niya a few months back at hindi na ata ito mauubos. Kailan ba siya magkakaroon ng assistant?!

Baekhyun pouted, at inalis ang pagkaakbay kay Kyungsoo. “Grabe naman ‘to, nangangamusta lang eh.”

Sinilip ni Kyungsoo ang oras sa laptop niya. It’s already two in the afternoon at usually busy sa pag-iinterview si Baekhyun ng mga aplikante. Himalang walang ginagawa ang laging busy na Recruitment Officer na ‘to. “Wala ka bang applicants for screening today?”

“Tapos na ako kanina—hey ikaw ha! Sly ka do’n! Don’t change the topic!”

“May topic pala tayo? Parang wala naman—”

“Ay ganyan ka na porke may boyfriend kang hindi sinasabi sa ‘min ah.”

Tila binuhusan siya ng isang gallon na nagyeyelong tubig do’n.

“H-ha?”

Baekhyun snorted at his reaction. “Luh, gulat-gulatan ka pa dyan? Dapat nga ako ang magulat kasi akalain mo, sa sungit mong ‘yan, may jowa ka?”

“K-kanino mo naman narinig yan?” he said quickly, almost breathless in his panic. 

Baka ginagago lang siya ni Baekhyun, o hinuhuli kung may boyfriend na ba siya ngayon or what. Baekhyun’s weirdly invested in his officemates’ love lives kasi–epekto raw ‘yon ng pagiging single niya for almost six years now–kaya buhay na buhay ang diwa nito sa ganitong chismis.

So yeah, baka nga nanti-trip lang si Baekhyun.

Sana.

But much to his chagrin, isang matalas na irap na sinundan ng napaka-meaningful na smirk ang sagot sa kanya ng officemate. “I have my sources.”

“Baekhyun Byun…”

“Fine, fine! Nananakot ka pa dyan ah! Overheard it kanina sa pila ng elevator sa lobby. Hindi ata napansin ng mga taga-Legal na nasa likuran nila ako eh. The audacity na pagchismisan ka nila, Soo! Kaloka! Sana pala nagparinig ako kanina sa elevator!”

Kyungsoo almost keeled over his work desk in panic. Tangina, aware naman siya sa bilis ng pagkalat ng chismis sa opisinang ‘to–hello, taga-HR siya, malamang. Pero ngayong  _ siya _ ang topic ng chismis...gusto na lang niyang maglaho ngayon din. Dalawang araw pa lang ang nakalipas mula noong na-corner siya ni Jaesung sa photocopying room...oh god.

_ Putangina talaga ng kupal na ‘yon! Hindi pa nakuntento! _

But of course, he has to act cool. Especially around Baekhyun Byun na may weird sixth sense sa ganitong mga bagay. Kahit kulang na lang ay matunaw na ang lamang-loob niya sa kaba.

“Papaniwala ka naman do’n,” he said in his most steady voice. “What else did they say?”

“Hmmm...wala naman. Basta sabi nila may boyfriend ka na raw kaya dinitch ka na ni Sir Jaesung.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the name. “If I know,  _ ikaw _ ang nangditch sa kanya. Kapal talaga ng mukha, buti sana kung gwapo siya.”

Napangiti kahit paano si Kyungsoo doon. Kay Baekhyun lang niya kasi naku-kwento ang irita niya sa kupal na ‘yon. “Sshh, baka may makarinig sa ‘yo. Alam mo namang maraming minions ‘yon sa tabi-tabi.”

“Awww you care for me?” nag-beautiful eyes pa si Baekhyun. “Cute mo talaga, Soo.”

“On second thought, hindi pala. Sige lang, Baekhyun. I-bash mo lang si Jaesung hanggang sa makarating sa kanya.”

“Ito naman napaka!” Baekhyun playfully shoved Kyungsoo’s shoulder bago umupo sa free space sa table. “Pero sino ba yang boyfriend mo ha? Ba’t wala ka namang pinopost sa Instagram na pictures?”

“Sina-stalk mo ako?” Proud pang tumango si Baekhyun. “Okay, iba-block kita mamaya. Stalker.”

“Ba’t ba ang mean mo sa ‘kin, ha? Di ba friends na tayo?” Nagppout pa si Baekhyun, akala niya kina-cute niya. “Porke ba single ako ganito na ang trato mo sa ‘kin?”

Pinabayaan lang niyang magdrama si Baekhyun habang nagkukumahog siya sa isasagot sa mga tanong. Okay, this is way getting out of hand. Hindi na niya pinag-isipan pa ang background story ng kasinungalingan niya dahil malay ba niyang isisiwalat ni Jaesung ‘yon sa opisina!? Ayaw na niyang dagdagan pa ang mga bagay na makakabawas sa chance niyang makapunta sa langit kaso knowing Baekhyun, hindi siya tatantanan nito hangga’t wala siyang sagot.

“Ah ano, orgmate ko noong college,” ang matipid niyang sagot moments later. Baekhyun shot him a pointed look, urging him to elaborate more. “Ay nako, tama na. Hanggang dyan lang pwede kong sabihin.”

“Soo naman eh! Pabitin! So schoolmates kayo noong colle–”

“Malamang. Wala ka bang comprehension?”

Baekhyun ignored the jab. “Okay so gaano na kayo katagal? Where is he now? Gwapo ba siya?”

“Ang dami namang tanong!”

“Eh sa hindi ako makapaniwala! Sa sungit mong ‘yan nagka-jowa ka!? Unfair naman po sa ‘ming mababait at understanding!” reklamo ni Baekhyun.

_ Leche, ba’t ba hindi uto-uto ‘tong si Baekhyun!? _

“Wag mo ‘tong ipagkakalat kundi susunugin ko mga 201 files sa desk mo.” 

Agad na tinikom ni Baekhyun ang bibig at mas nagningning ang mga mata niya sa anticipation ng chismis. Bilang hindi marunong magsinungaling  _ at _ nagpapanic na, napagpasyahan niyang i-base sa kaunting katotohanan ang identity ng “boyfriend” niya. 

Oo, idadamay na naman niya si Jongin Kim na walang malay sa kagaguhan niya. Mahirap kasi pag gumawa pa siya ng isang elabortate back story, baka hindi niya maalala later on.

“We just started dating three months ago,” Kyungsoo chose his next words carefully sa takot na madulas siya. “Thru chat pa lang kami nagkakausap kasi nasa Singapore siya ngayon for his graduate studies.”

Ang Baekhyun Byun naman napatalon sa kinauupuan niya sa sobrang kilig. Kahit wala namang nakakakilig sa pagkakasabi ni Kyungsoo. “Oh my god ka LDR kayo!? Akala ko you’re the type na hindi papatol sa LDR pero waaahhh!” He pulled Kyungsoo into a huge bear hug. “Naku from now on lagi na akong didikit sa ‘yo para mahawa ako sa swerte! Nahawa ata ako sa kamalasan ni Atty. I eh.”

Natawa si Kyungsoo doon. Inside joke kasi nila sa HR na magkaka-jowa lang ang mga single sa kanila kapag nagka-boyfriend na ang HR Head nilang si Irene. “Sama ng ugali nito. Sumbong kita kay Atty. Irene eh.”

“Hoy, Chanyeol!” tawag ni Baekhyun sa officemate nilang napadaan sa harap ng cubicle ni Kyungsoo. Chanyeol looked around, takang-taka for a minute, at nang ma-realize niyang si Baekhyun ang tumawag sa kanya, nagblush ito. “Alam mo bang may boyfriend pala si Kyungsoo? Oo, itong masungit na ‘to! Keep up ka naman sa ‘kin dyan! Di ka pa ba jowang-jowa?”

Chanyeol just replied with a shy smile before going back to his workstation. Ngiting-ngiti naman si Baekhyun sa ginawa niya. “Cute talaga niya ano, Soo? May chance kaya ako?” tanong ni Baekhyun with this dreamy look na staple na whenever si Chanyeol ang usapan.

“Hay nako wag ka na ngang lumandi dyan. Isusumbong talaga kita kay Atty. I, nakikipagchismisan ka during work hours.” Tinaboy niya si Baekhyun paalis sa cubicle niya at inayos ang mga nagusot na training evaluation forms bago bumalik sa trabaho.

He was so focused on encoding the goddamned forms that he didn’t notice na natapos niya ang isang stack in less than an hour. Iba talaga ang nagagawa ng kaba sa kanya, nagiging masipag siya bigla.

Muli siyang binisita ng pangamba ngayong wala na siyang ginagawa.

Shit, he just lied. Again. Ang sama sa pakiramdam ng ginawa niya pero at least tapos na ang problema niya. Kung gaano kabilis kumalat ang chismis sa opisinang ‘to, gano’n din kabilis itong maluma. Baka sa makalawa si Baekhyun na ang laman ng chismisna sa elevators at pantries. Si Jaesung naman...bahala na siya. Wala na siyang dapat ikatakot sa paggamit niya kay Jongin bilang “boyfriend”. Imposibleng may nakakakilala kay Jongin Kim sa opisinang ‘to, ano.

_ Safe ka na, Kyungsoo,  _ paulit-ulit niyang china-chant sa utak niya habang kumukuha siya ng tubig sa water dispenser.  _ Safe ka na. There’s nothing to be worried about. _

* * *

And true enough, wala nga siyang dapat ikabahala pa.

Dalawang araw lang siyang naging topic ng chismisan sa opisina at walang nagtakang tanungin siya tungkol sa chismis. Baekhyun also kept his word; hindi niya pinagkalat ang identity ng so-called “boyfriend” ni Kyungsoo kahit kating-kati na itong dumaldal. At ang pinakamalaking problema niyang si Jaesung? Ayun, kung umasta akala mong hindi niya hinarass si Kyungsoo ng ilang buwan para lang sa isang date. He would ignore Kyungsoo kapag nagkakasabay sila sa elevator o pag nagkakasalubong sila sa HR department. ‘Yun naman ang gustong ma-achieve ni Kyungsoo: ang maging invisible siya sa paningin ng kupal na ‘yon.

Hindi na rin napag-usapan ang “boyfriend” niya sa opisina after that. Baekhyun would ask about him sometimes, at nasanay na si Kyungsoo sa pagsagot ng  _ “okay naman kami wag ka na makulit dyan ok”  _ hanggang sa tumigil na ito sa pangungulit. In fact, tila nabaon sa limot ang fact na may boyfriend ang masungit na Training Officer na si Kyungsoo Do. Which was fine with him. Mas okay nga na hindi na maungkat ‘yon, eh. 

Ang pinaka-okay sa kanya?

Wala nang nanlalandi sa kanya sa opisina ngayon. 

At first nako-konsensya pa si Kyungsoo. Umayos ang buhay niya rito sa opisina nang dahil sa isang kasinungalingan. Naging cautious tuloy siya a few months after that, bitbit ang takot na karmahin siya sa ginawa niya.

Three months later, walang masamang nangyari sa kanya. Kabaligtaran pa nga ang nangyari; naging permanent na siya sa trabaho at nagkaroon pa ng kaunting salary increase.

Five months later, wala pa rin. In fact, nagkaroon pa siya ng dalawang Training Assistants na sina Joy at Yeri. He loved those girls so much at mas na-enjoy niya ang pagta-trabaho kasama ang dalawa.

Lumipas man ang mga buwan pero walang kamalasan na dumating sa buhay ni Kyungsoo. He wasn’t trying to tempt his fate pero…’di ba ang fishy? Imposible na walang kapalit ang kasiyahang nararanasan niya ngayon. Naghihintay siya ng sisigaw ng  _ Time’s up, Kyungsoo Do! Masyado ka nang masaya, time for payback! _ kaso wala. Kaya tuloy naniwala siya na baka mabait na sa kanya ngayon ang tadhana, na may mga bagay na walang kapalit o ganti. Na may mas isasaya pa pala siya.

Kasabay ng paniniwalang ito ang pagkalimot niya sa araw na ‘yon, sa araw na muli niyang nilabas ang grad pic ni Jongin Kim na pinagkatago-tago niya ng ilang taon.

* * *

For his first work anniversary, Irene (almost) forced him to go on a one-week mandatory leave. Plano sana niyang gamitin ang vacation leaves niya sa Pasko kaso napuno na ata ang HR Head sa tatlong magkakasunod na buwan niyang overtime (10pm na siya umuuwi  _ at _ 7:30am siya pumapasok kklk) kaya wala na siyang nagawa kundi i-file ito on the third week of May. Napa-book tuloy siya ng ticket papuntang Hong Kong nang wala sa oras.

At first ayaw pa ni Kyungsoo mag-leave. Nasanay na ang katawan niya sa pagod at stress ng trabaho at sa tingin niya hindi kakayanin ng katawan niya na wala ito for a week. Pero nang makalapag ang eroplano na sinasakyan niya sa Hong Kong International Airport, parang hindi na namiss ni Kyungsoo ang trabaho. Himalang hindi hinahanap-hanap ng katawan niya ang stress at tila nakahinga ang buong pagkatao niya. Unang out of the country vacation niya ito sa loob ng limang taon niya bilang empleyado, at deserve niyang magpahinga kahit paano.

So he ignored all work-related messages from his officemates for a week. Sina Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Joy, at Yeri lang ang pinapansin niya sa social media given na walang bahid ng trabaho ang usapan. Post lang siya nang post ng travel photos niya habang stressed na ang officemates nila sa magkakasunod na meetings. He was too relaxed, too rejuvenated, to the point na binili niya ang kahit anong gustong pasalubong ni Baekhyun. Okay na gumastos siya nang mahal kaysa makarinig siya ng usapan tungkol sa meeting, deadlines, at kung anong work talk.

(Although si Baekhyun, being  _ Baekhyun _ , hindi makatiis sa pagdaldal. He kept telling Kyungsoo na may pasabog sa opisina nila pagbalik niya sa Lunes. Of course, hindi naniwala doon si Kyungsoo.)

But come Monday, takang-taka si Kyungsoo na tahimik ang 6th floor ng HR department pagbalik niya. Which was odd dahil unang linggo ng June ngayon, at may New Employees Orientation buong linggo. Ang Training Department ni Kyungsoo ang may handle ng lahat ng preparations for NEO pero lahat ng HR Departments ay may part sa unang araw ng orientation. Nasanay siya na natataranta ang ilang ka-opisina niya sa paghahanda ng ppt presentation bago ang NEO kaso ngayong umaga...tahimik ang HR. Ni boses ni Baekhyun hindi niya narinig sa may Recruitment area.

Weird.

Binaba muna ni Kyungsoo ang gamit niya sa cubicle bago bumalik sa may elevator. Sa 10th floor kasi ang malaking training room na ginagamit nila sa NEO at kailangan niyang i-check kung kumpleto ang lahat ng materials at training equipment bago magsimula ang orientation. Kahit na in-assure siya nina Joy at Yeri kagabi na ready na ang lahat, Kyungsoo wanted to check it himself para mawala ang ~weird~ feeling niya.

Palabas na siya ng area nila nang makasalubong niya ang tila excited na Baekhyun Byun sa hallway.

“Oh my god, Soo! You’re back!” bati sa kanya ni Baekhyun sabay ng isang mahigpit na yakap. “Nasan na pasalubong ko?”

“Anyare rito?” tanong niya kay Baekhyun. “Ba’t walang tao? Malapit na mag-8 ah.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at lumapad ang ngiti nito. “Ay nako sana ready ka! Di ba sabi ko sa ‘yo may pasabog today!”

“Anong meron?!”

Imbis na sumagot, hinigit siya ni Baekhyun papunta sa fire exit. Ikukwento niya raw ang lahat ng namiss ni Kyungsoo habang paakyat sila sa 10th floor. Kyungsoo had no other choice but to agree. Good call din since mas matagalan sila pag hinintay nila ang elevator ngayong rush hour.

“So ito na nga. Naalala mo naman na nagresign si Sir Leeteuk bago ka umalis, ‘di ba?” panimula ni Baekhyun habang binabagtas nila ang hagdan sa may 7th floor. Si Leeteuk ang head ng Project Management Division, ang isa sa pinakamagaling at highest rated departments according sa latest HR survey. “Ayun, kaloka ang mga sumunod na pangyayari! Dinagsa kami ng referrals ng candidates for Sir Leeteuk’s position last week. Halos ata lahat ng group head nagpasa ng mga manok nila, at take note ha, kasama si Jaesung sa isang pinasa!”

Now  _ that _ was unexpected. “Si Jaesung talaga? Is he even qualified!?”

“EXACTLY! Ay nako, Soo. Muntikan ko na i-shred ‘yung 201 file niya last week kaloka. Kapal ng mukha wala ngang ginagawa ‘yon sa opisina niya!” gigil na gigil na sabi ni Baekhyun. “So ayun, nagpasa nga sila. Nung Thursday afternoon nagmeeting kaming Recruitment with Atty. Irene for scheduling ng candidate interviews. As in naka-slate na ‘yon for this week, starting today dapat.”

“Dapat?”

Nag-dramatic pause pa ang Baekhyun Byun nang makarating sila sa 9th floor. “Oo,  _ dapat _ . Kasi my goodness, Kyungsoo. Hindi ko alam kung swerte ka na wala ka noong Friday o hihilingin mo na pumasok ka.”

“Bakit?”

“Bumisita si KJM sa HR!”

“What!?”

“At hindi pa nagtatapos dyan ang lahat, Kyungsoo Do! Pinuntahan niya si Atty. Irene sa office niya! At nagmeeting sila doon for almost two hours!”

Tuluyan nang natigilan si Kyungsoo doon. Now that was very  _ very  _ interesting. Isa kasi sa urban legends sa opisina nila na ex-college sweethearts daw ang company Vice-President na si Junmyeon Kim (KJM for short) at ang HR Head na si Irene Bae. Noong una ayaw maniwala ni Kyungsoo sa chismis na ‘to, kaso unti-unti niyang na-realize na may bahid ng katotohanan ang chismis nang mapansin niyang awkward ang isa’t isa sa company functions. Ramdam mo ang matinding tensyon kapag magkasama sila sa iisang kwarto. Nakakagulat ang pagbisita ni KJM sa opisina ni Atty. Irene dahil ngayon lang nag-face to face meeting ang dalawa outside sa Management Committee meetings.

Mindblown si Kyungsoo. Just what the fuck happened last week!?

“At eto pa, Soo. After ng meeting na ‘yon, ang init ng ulo ni Atty. I! Pina-cancel niya ang meetings niya the whole afternoon dahil daw may i-interviewhin siya sa Starbucks Reserve. Tapos kaloka, in the middle of the said interview, tinext niya si Wendy, saying na maghanda na raw ako ng offer sheet????”

“So she  _ hired _ KJM’s candidate!?”

Baekhyun nodded wildly. “Soo sinasabi ko sa ‘yo sa tinagal ko rito sa opisinang ‘to ‘yon na ata ang pinaka-stressful na offer sheet na ginawa ko. Grabe ang benefits at hulaan mo kung anong rank ang binigay?”

“Ano?”

“Senior Assistant Vice President agad! Take note, 27 years old lang ‘yan ha!”

Luh wala pa siyang isang oras dito sa opisina pero naubos na agad ang pinagpahinga niya the previous week! Next year talaga hindi na siya magma-mandatory leave para in the loop pa rin siya sa office happenings!

“Oh my god, sino naman kaya ‘yang anak ng Diyos na ‘yan?” bewildered na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Two years older lang sa kanya ‘yung new hire...aba sana all SAVP agad! “Ivy League grad ba? Saan kaya napulot ni KJM ‘yan?”

Sina Joy at Yeri ang nakasalubong nilang dalawa pagpasok nila sa 10th floor lobby. The two training assistants were delighted to see their supervisor back, but Baekhyun had other plans.

“Girls, nandyan na ba?” tanong niya sa dalawa, palinga-linga pa sa paligid.

“Sir Baek jusko ang gwapo po!” Kulang na lang ay mag-heart eyes ang dalawa sa kilig. “Ang aga pa niya dumating! Ang bait pa!”

“He’s already here?!” singit ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango si Joy. “Yes, Sir. Mas nauna pa nga kay Yeri eh! Pero wala siya sa loob, bumaba ata siya sa 3rd floor.” Sa 3rd floor kasi ang Executive Office kung saan naglalagi si KJM.

“Hala mamaya na muna ako magchi-check ng emails gusto ko siya ma-meet in person!” Baekhyun even jumped in excitement. “Shet Kyungsoo, dibs ko ‘yan ah. Sinasabi ko sa–”

“Wow, ipagpapalit mo na si Chanyeol?” biro niya. “Apat na taon mong crush ‘yon tapos ipagpapalit mo siya sa isang SAVP? Sino ba ‘yan ha?”

“Teka lang pakita ko sa ‘yo!” Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang cellphone sa bulsa ng pantalon niya at binuksan ang LinkedIn app. “Ilang beses ko na ‘to binasa over the weekend grabe makakabisado ko na buong profile niya! O, eto!” Tumama pa ang screen ng cellphone ni Baekhyun sa eye glasses ni Kyungsoo ang itapat niya ito sa Training Officer.

At first hindi pa nagregister kay Kyungsoo ang picture na nasa LinkedIn profile. Baekhyun’s phone was fucking near his eyes kaya ang labo nito. Inilayo niya nang kaunti ang phone sa mukha niya at tinitigan ulit ito.

First reaction niya?

Denial.

It couldn’t be. His mind must be playing wicked tricks on him. Baka pagod pa siya from his Hong Kong trip; after all, kababalik lang niya kagabi. Dapat siguro nagleave rin siya today at natulog na lang.

But the more he stared at the photo, the more he panicked.

“Hoy, Kyungsoo! Mga mata mo ha!” pagbabanta ni Baekhyun sa kanya sabay tago ng phone sa bulsa. “Dibs ako kay Jongin! Nauna ako!”

Honestly, he didn’t give a fuck kung sino ang mauna sa kanila ni Baekhyun. Actually, kahit ibigay pa niya kay Baekhyun o kahit kanino pa ang lalaking ‘yon.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo at kaunti na lang, sure siya, bibigay na ang puso niya.

Who would’ve thought na magiging karma niya ngayon ang grad pic na nagligtas sa kanya noon?

_ Oh my god, Jongin Kim. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> some points about this au:
> 
> — sa Head Office ng isang bangko ang setting ng kwento nito...somewhere in Makati lol  
> — ito ang positions nila sa HR:  
> Irene - HR Head  
> Baekhyun - Recruitment Officer  
> Kyungsoo - Training Officer  
> Chanyeol - Senior HRIS Analyst  
> Joy & Yeri - Training Assistants  
> Junmyeon - Bank President
> 
> comments are very much welcome! you may QRT your reactions gamit ang announcement tweet ko [**here**](https://twitter.com/myeonofilm/status/1349312489649885184)  
>  see you sa part 2!


End file.
